The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of a strawberry plant, botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa Duch. (Fragaria L.) of the Rosaceae family, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘YASMIN’.
The new Fragaria ananassa variety is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventors, Nir DAI, Zecharia TANAMI, Sara SLOTZKY and Ahuva DAOUS, in The Volcani Center, located in Bet Dagan, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Fragaria ananassa variety with early season high fruit production, which starts in the beginning of November under conditions prevailing in Israel.
The new Fragaria ananassa variety originated from a cross made by the inventors in 2005, in a controlled greenhouse in The Volcani Center, Bet Dagan, Israel. The female or seed parent is the Fragaria ananassa proprietary breeding line designated ‘ARO 105’ (unpatented). The male or pollen parent is the Fragaria ananassa proprietary breeding line designated ‘ARO 701’ (unpatented). The new Fragaria ananassa ‘YASMIN’ was observed and selected by the inventors within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in 2007 in The Volcani Center, Bet Dagan, Israel.
Asexual propagation of the new Fragaria ananassa variety by stolons was first performed in June 2007 in The Volcani Center, Bet Dagan, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new variety was firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual propagation. The new variety propagates true-to-type.